Ugly Horrible Purple Bruises
by surprisedreader
Summary: This is a sequel to Never Complained but can be read as without the other. Arthur goes to see Alfred while he is with Ivan, which leads to an argument, which leads to Arthur taking out his sexual frustration on Antonio! US/UK US/Russia UK/Spain Smut


Ok this is for ry0kiku! I hope it's everything you wanted! It took me forever to get out being that I was suddenly struck with writers block about half way through this and hated everything I wrote! Any way this is a sequel to my other story Never Complained but can be read as a stand-alone fic as well. Please enjoy!

England wasn't sure what he was doing…and from the looks on both Romano's and Spain's faces they weren't sure either. England stood in the doorway, Romano was sitting at the island in the center of the kitchen and Spain was at the stove cooking something.

Time seemed to stand still for a second. They all just stared.

Then Spain tilted his head to the side his, eyebrows furrowing as he glanced towards the calendar hanging on the wall to double check the date. Once he was positive it was indeed nowhere near July 28th he looked back towards England and smiled pleasantly. "¡hola Arthur! What brings you here to visit?"

England shifted and his eyes unconsciously slid to Romano's. Sure enough the smaller Italian's hazel eyes were narrowed and a frown was fixed firmly upon his face waiting for whatever reason Arthur was going to give for being there. "I needed to get away for a bit." England replied, his throat hoarse from screaming earlier.

"Why not go to that idiot Americas then?" Southern Italy snapped practically baring his teeth at the island nation across the room like a wild animal.

Alfred flashed before England's mind's eye. The rage in his eyes, the way his back went tense when he was yelling, how taunt his shoulders got when throwing things like priceless vases, the ugly purple bruises that decorated his writs and hips and shoulders and throat. Ugly horrible purple like Russia's ugly horrible eyes.

England just shrugged not bothering to explain anything to the brat enjoying the way the hair stood up on the back of Romano's neck as he bristled with contempt. The Brunette stood getting ready to tell England to shove off when Spain touched his shoulder. "Lovino how about you go fetch us some tea from the pantry Si?" He asked. Lovino shoved away from the counter making a soft "Chigi." noise as he walked from the room.

Once the boy was gone Spain's friendly eyes darkened and he turned to the blond standing in his doorway. "Why are you here England?" he asked.

"I needed a fuck and figured you would do." He replied honestly shrugging as he strode into the kitchen letting the screen door slam behind him.

"Arthur I am not your toy." Antonio replied speaking slowly and softly as if he raised his voice any he would completely lose his cool.

"You, Antonio" Arthur purred the name enjoying the way it felt on his lips as he pulled his over coat off and leaned up against the counter. "are whatever I need you to be." England didn't even blink at the butcher knife Spain pointed at him. The Spaniard towered over him one hand on the counter the other holding his weapon centimeters from England's neck. "Get the hell out of my house Inglaterra. I am in no mood for your games today."

They stood in silence for a moment before Arthur took a step to the side away from the blade. He hung his coat on the back of a chair straightening it and ran a hand over the back to smooth out any wrinkles before he turned back to Spain. "I crushed you once Spain." He replied walking past the point of the knife and pressed himself against the taller nation. "Don't force me to do so again today."

The fire burning in Antonio's eyes made Arthur almost wish he would fight him. Oh he would enjoy the thrill of devastating the exuberant nation.

"Inglaterra…what did you do?" Spain asked softly eyes losing their hard edge as he assessed the situation further.

"Something I shouldn't have." The words fell from Arthurs mouth before he could think better of it. In his mind he could still hear the way Alfred sounded moaning, but it wasn't for him. He knew he should have turned around as he walked the halls of Russia's house. He knew he shouldn't have even come in the first place, but he couldn't help it. When he'd awoken that morning and Alfred was gone he'd lost control. He had to go see just what went on between his lover and the giant nation.

"Maybe you should go see him si? Things don't get better if you let them fester." Spain said gently setting the knife down on the counter with a sigh. Arthur practically snarled at that and grabbed the front of Antonio's shirt jerking him down for a harsh demanding kiss. Their teeth clashed painfully and Arthur's arms ached where Spain gripped him trying to force the Island nation away even as he kissed back just as vigorously.

"Just shut up for once and do as I say." Arthur growled as they pulled apart for air. Spain was panting trying to catch his breath as he glared down at the Englishman before he started to reach for the knife again. Arthur leapt forward, tackling the larger man sending the knife sliding across the tiled floor. They wrestled a moment before Arthur leaned forward and bit down on Antonio's neck making the other moan and buck underneath him. "A-ah Inglaterra that is cheating!" Antonio whimpered.

"I need…to forget for just a little while Spain…Be of some use to me won't you." Alfred hissed into Antonio's ear forcing his lighter body against the brunettes keeping him pinned. Arthur felt Antonio's muscles relax under him and couldn't stop the sigh of relief that escaped him. "Thank you." The words were more like a whisper on the wind then actual sound but Antonio heard it anyway and replied with a equally soft spoken "Siempre."

Those words were the last gentle thing between the two of them as England ripped away Spain's pants and forced down his own. "Bastardo!" Antonio hissed before crying out when Arthur forced his way inside.

"Bastard! We had a deal Arthur!" Alfred had screamed at him as he stood in Russia's bedroom doorway. Anger swelled in his chest but not at Alfred, or Ivan even, but at himself. Alfred was right. They had a deal and he'd broken his part. "Now now Америка." Russia had cooed thrusting his hips making Alfred's head fall back and his eyes flutter closed. "Perhaps Arthur merely wishes to join da? How would you say…a threesome?" Purple eyes bore into Arthurs as the giant nation smiled at him in a way that was anything but pleasant, daring him to agree and cut in on any more of his time with the American.

"Arthur!" Spain hissed clawing at the floor, trying to grip anything to keep from sliding clear across the room. "¡huy! Por favor Arthur you're going to leave marks!"

"Alfred I'm sorry, blast it all! I don't know what came over me I-I just had to see." Arthur had pleaded with his lover in his home later that day after fleeing from Russia's. "I had to see why you always have those marks all over you when you come back."

"You have got to be kidding me Arthur!" Alfred yelled back kicking the coffee table that was between them causing it to slide across the room and crash into the wall. The boy always forgot his own strength Arthur thought before said boy was right in his face. He could see his own sea green eyes reflected off wire framed glasses back at him. "I have never once asked you about HIM. Never once."

"Spain and I are different Alfred! We-"

"Have been fucking longer, so that makes it ok!"

Arthur could see the muscles going tense in Alfred shoulders the same way Spain's did as he pounded into him.

Arthur could see Alfred's chest heaving, trying desperately to get air into his lungs so he could scream at Arthur some more, just as Spain's did only to allow him to cry out in ecstasy.

Arthur could see the way Alfred's knees locked with his anger as if afraid that if he let them relax at all he would lose all self-control the while Spain's did the same across Arthurs shoulders.

With one final thrust Arthur found his finish inside Antonio with a shutter and closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the mess he had made. Even in his mind he could see the way Spain looked his own essence spilled across his sun kissed abs with his wavy brown hair half sticking to his forehead and half going every which way in a manner that was entirely to sexy for his own good as he blinked lazy confused green eyes at him. "Care to explain?" Antonio asked softly and Arthur sighed. "Not really." He replied letting the room fall back into silence.

"Hola Alfred!" the brunette said suddenly, with far too much cheer then he should have for being practically folded in two while very obviously having sex on the kitchen floor.

"Hola Antonio." Alfred's voice replied from behind Arthur causing him to nearly have a heart attack as he jerked out of Spain, up to his feet, and around to face his lover.

"W-what are you-"

"Romano called me." Alfred said with a shrug watching as Arthur quickly pulled up his trousers. "I figured I should come save your life before the poor bastard worked up enough courage to actually try and kill you like he said he was going to."

"Alfred I-"

"So are we even now?" Alfred cut in again picking up Arthurs overcoat off the back of the chair.

"I-I beg your pardon?"

"Are we even? You saw me, I saw you." He said with a wave of his hand at Antonio who merely smiled back when Arthur glanced at him. "Can we go back to normal now?"

Arthur stood stunned for a moment before nodding. "Well…yes…yes I suppose we can…"

Alfred nodded back before smiling and hooking and arm over his shoulder leading him out the door. "Cool, I hate arguing with you. It takes so much energy." Arthur looked up at Alfred who smiled back down at him and he couldn't help but smile back. The American was unbearably adorable even with the ugly horrible purple bruises.

Review!


End file.
